Various types of bags may include external pockets that may expand from the main body of the bag to provide increased capacity. The external pocket may include a gusset that may fold and unfold to collapse and expand the external pocket relative to the main body of the bag. The gusset may be maintained in the collapsed or folded state by a mechanical securing device extending from the main body, such as a zipper, fastener, buckle, or the like. To expand the external pocket, the gusset may be manually released from the securing device.
Manually collapsing and expanding the external pocket, however, may be cumbersome. Moreover, the combined assembly of the external pocket and the securing device, such as a zipper or a fastener, may contribute to a bulky and obtrusive bag body. The present disclosure is directed to improvements in the existing technology.